The present invention relates to a drug solution inspection device and a drug solution inspection method, which are capable of inspecting, in a hospital and the like, an amount of a drug solution in a syringe as a work target at a place away from a worker.
In a hospital and the like, there is work of mixing and preparing an injection drug such as an anticancer drug (hereinafter, this work is referred to as mixed injection work).
In the case of performing the mixed injection work, it is necessary to safely manage this work, and also necessary for an inspector such as a pharmacist to inspect a series of work. Items to be inspected by the inspector include: items such as a dosage of the injection drug, which can be converted into numerical values; items such as a procedure of the mixed injection and as actions of the worker, which are difficult to be converted into numerical values; and the like. Therefore, in order to visually inspect the items which are difficult to be converted into numerical values, it is necessary for the inspector to stay close to the worker from the beginning to the end of the mixed injection work. Moreover, it is also frequent that one inspector inspects a plurality of pieces of mixed injection work performed at, different places. With regard to such an inspection as described above, not only efficiency of the work has been poor, but also the inspection has been a large workload for the inspector.
Accordingly, there has been proposed a system which enables inspection at a place away from a site of the mixed injection work, and reduces the load on the inspector (for example, refer to JP 2007-260390 A).
FIG. 12 is a configuration view of a mixed injection inspection system of JP 2007-260390 A. The mixed injection inspection system shown in FIG. 12 is a system that allows the inspector to inspect mixed injection work using syringes (not shown). In each of preparation rooms 2 of a clean room 1 as a site of the mixed injection work, there are installed an imaging device 3 for capturing an image of the mixed injection work, and a display unit 7 on the worker's side. The display unit 7 displays, to the worker, contents which are inputted by an input device 6 of an inspection room 4. Moreover, the inspection room 4 for inspecting the mixed injection work is provided at a place away from the clean room 1. In the inspection room 4, there are installed a display unit 5 on the inspector's side, and the input device 6 for inputting an instruction issued from the inspector to the worker. The display unit 5 displays, to the inspector, the image of the mixed injection work captured by the imaging device 3.
With such a configuration, for such mixed injection work by a plurality of the workers in a plurality of the preparation rooms 2, the mixed injection inspection system of JP 2007-260390 A enables one inspector to issue precise instructions to the individual workers from one inspection room 4, and to inspect a series of the mixed injection work. As described above, the inspector performs inspection work at a place away from the site of the mixed injection work, whereby work efficiency thereof can be enhanced, and the load on the inspector can be reduced.
Meanwhile, there has been proposed a drug solution inspection system for accurately observing an amount of a drug solution for use in the mixed injection (for example, refer to JP 2007-93465 A).
FIG. 13 is a configuration view of the drug solution inspection system of JP 2007-93465 A. In the inspection system shown in FIG. 13, in order to accurately read a liquid level of a drug solution in a measuring device 11, the measuring device 11 is vertically positioned in front of a camera 13 by a calibration unit 12. Then, an image of a vicinity of the liquid level of the drug solution in the measuring device 11 is captured together with a scale of the measuring device 11 by the camera 13. Moreover, in order that the vicinity of the liquid level of the drug solution can be clearly seen, the measuring device 11 is irradiated with illumination light by an illumination unit 14. Furthermore, a type of a drug solution 16 and the captured image are associated with each other by an identifying unit 15, and are stored in a personal computer 17, and information is displayed on a monitor 18.
However, in the mixed injection inspection system of JP 2007-260390 A, if general interior illumination or natural light is used at the time of capturing the image of the injection drug in the syringe (not shown), the inspection work cannot be performed in some cases since an accurate amount of the injection drug cannot be grasped. Specifically, for example, when the syringe contains an injection drug with a dark color, a gasket of the syringe and the injection drug with a dark color may be assimilated with each other chromatically, and a position of the gasket of the syringe cannot be grasped only by observing the image captured by the imaging device 3, and it is difficult to grasp the amount of the injection drug.
Here, there is assumed a case of using the drug solution inspection system of JP 2007-93465 A in order to grasp the accurate amount of the injection drug. The illumination section 14 of the drug solution inspection system of JP 2007-93465 A corrects brightness of a place where the measuring device 11 is placed, and solves a shortage of a quantity of the illumination light in the vicinity of the liquid level of the drug solution. Hence, even in the case of using the drug solution inspection system of JP 2007-93465 A, if the syringe is used as the measuring device 11, the gasket of the syringe and the drug solution with a dark color may be assimilated with each other chromatically, and it is difficult to grasp the accurate amount of the drug solution only by observing the image captured by the camera 13. Therefore, even in the case of using the drug solution inspection system of JP 2007-93465 A for the mixed injection inspection system of JP 2007-260390 A, it is difficult to grasp the amount of the drug solution.